The present invention relates to peptide nanostructures and methods of generating and using same.
Nanoscience is the science of small particles of materials and is one of the most important research frontiers in modern technology. These small particles are of interest from a fundamental point of view since they enable construction of materials and structures of well-defined properties. With the ability to precisely control material properties come new opportunities for technological and commercial development, and applications of nanoparticles have been shown or proposed in areas as diverse as micro- and nanoelectronics, nanofluidics, coatings and paints and biotechnology.
Numerous configurations have been proposed and applied for the construction of nanostructures. Most widely used are the fullerene carbon nanotubes. Two major forms of carbon nanotubes exist, single-walled nanotubes (SWNT), which can be considered as long wrapped graphene sheets and multi walled nanotubes (MWNT) which can be considered as a collection of concentric SWNTs with different diameters.
SWNTs have a typical length to diameter ratio of about 1000 and as such are typically considered nearly one-dimensional. These nanotubes consist of two separate regions with different physical and chemical properties. A first such region is the side wall of the tube and a second region is the end cap of the tube. The end cap structure is similar to a derived from smaller fullerene, such as C60.
Carbon nanotubes produced to date suffer from major structural limitations. Structural deviations including Y branches, T branches or SWNT junctions, are frequent results of currently used synthesis processes. Though such deviations in structure can be introduced in a “controlled” manner under specific conditions, frequent uncontrollable insertion of such defects result in spatial structures with unpredictable electronic, molecular and structural properties.
Other well-studied nanostructures are lipid surfactant nanomaterials (e.g., diacetylene lipids) which self-assemble into well-ordered nanotubes and other bilayer assemblies in water and aqueous solution [Yager (1984) Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst. 106:371-381; Schnur (1993) Science 262:1669-1676; Selinger (2001) J. Phys. Chem. B 105:7157-7169]. One proposed application of lipid tubules is as vehicles for controlled drug release. Accordingly, such tubes coated with metallic copper and loaded with antibiotics were used to prevent marine fouling.
Although lipid-based nanotubules are simple in form, lipid structures are mechanically weak and difficult to modify and functionalize, thus restricting their range of applications.
Recently, peptide building blocks have been shown to form nanotubes. Peptide-based nanotubular structures have been made through stacking of cyclic D-, L-peptide subunits. These peptides self-assemble through hydrogen-bonding interactions into nanotubules, which in-turn self-assemble into ordered parallel arrays of nanotubes. The number of amino acids in the ring determines the inside diameter of the nanotubes obtained. Such nanotubes have been shown to form transmembrane channels capable of transporting ions and small molecules [Ghadiri, M. R. et al., Nature 366, 324-327 (1993); Ghadiri, M. R. et al., Nature 369, 301-304 (1994); Bong, D. T. et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 40, 988-1011 (2001)].
More recently, the discovery of surfactant-like peptides that undergo spontaneous assembly to form nanotubes with a helical twist has been made. The monomers of these surfactant peptides, like lipids, have distinctive polar and nonpolar portions. They are composed of 7-8 residues, approximately 2 nm in length when fully extended, and dimensionally similar to phospholipids found in cell membranes. Although the sequences of these peptides are diverse, they share a common chemical property, i.e., a hydrophobic tail and a hydrophilic head. These peptide nanotubes, like carbon and lipid nanotubes, also have a very high surface area to weight ratio. Molecular modeling of the peptide nanotubes suggests a possible structural organization [Vauthey (2002) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 99:5355; Zhang (2002) Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol. 6:865]. Based on observation and calculation, it is proposed that the cylindrical subunits are formed from surfactant peptides that self-assemble into bilayers, where hydrophilic head groups remain exposed to the aqueous medium. Finally, the tubular arrays undergo self-assembly through non-covalent interactions that are widely found in surfactant and micelle structures and formation processes.
Peptide based bis(N-α-amido-glycyglycine)-1,7-heptane dicarboxylate molecules were also shown to be assembled into tubular structures [Matsui (2000) J. Phys. Chem. B 104:3383].
When the crystal structure of di-phenylalanine peptides was determined, it was noted that hollow nanometric channels are formed within the framework of the macroscopic crystal [Gorbitz (2001) Chemistry 7(23):5153-9]. However, no individual nanotubes could be formed by crystallization, as the crystallization conditions used in this study included evaporation of an aqueous solution at 80° C. No formation of discrete nano-structures was reported under these conditions.
As mentioned hereinabove, peptide nanotubes contributed to a significant progress in the field of nanotechnology since such building blocks can be easily modified and used in numerous mechanical, electrical, chemical, optical and biotechnological systems.
The development of systems which include nanoscale components has been slowed by the unavailability of devices for sensing, measuring and analyzing with nanometer resolution. One class of devices that have found some use in nanotechnology applications are proximity probes of various types including those used in scanning tunneling microscopes, atomic force microscopes and magnetic force microscopes. While good progress has been made in controlling the position of the macroscopic probe to sub-angstrom accuracy and in designing sensitive detection schemes, the tip designs to date have a number of problems.
One such problem arises from changes in the properties of the tip as atoms move about on the tip, or as the tip acquires an atom or molecule from the object being imaged. Another difficulty with existing probe microscope tips is that they typically are pyramidal in shape, and that they are not able to penetrate small openings on the object being imaged. Moreover, existing probe microscopes often give false image information around sharp vertical discontinuities (e.g., steps) in the object being imaged, because the active portion of the tip may shift from the bottom atom to an atom on the tip's side.
An additional area in which nanoscience can play a role is related to heat transfer. Despite considerable previous research and development focusing on industrial heat transfer requirements, major improvements in cooling capabilities have been held back because of a fundamental limit in the heat transfer properties of conventional fluids. It is well known that materials in solid form have orders-of-magnitude larger thermal conductivities than those of fluids. Therefore, fluids containing suspended solid particles are expected to display significantly enhanced thermal conductivities relative to conventional heat transfer fluids.
Low thermal conductivity is a primary limitation in the development of energy-efficient heat transfer fluids required in many industrial applications. To overcome this limitation, a new class of heat transfer fluids called nanofluids has been developed by suspending nanocrystalline particles in liquids such as water, oil, or ethylene glycol. The resulting nanofluids possess extremely high thermal conductivities compared to the liquids without dispersed nanocrystalline particles. Excellent suspension properties are also observed, with no significant settling of nanocrystalline oxide particles occurring in stationary fluids over time periods longer than several days. Direct evaporation of copper nanoparticles into pump oil results in similar improvements in thermal conductivity compared to oxide-in-water systems, but importantly, requires far smaller concentrations of dispersed nanocrystalline powder.
Numerous theoretical and experimental studies of the effective thermal conductivity of dispersions containing particles have been conducted since Maxwell's theoretical work was published more than 100 years ago. However, all previous studies of the thermal conductivity of suspensions have been confined to those containing millimeter- or micron-sized particles. Maxwell's model shows that the effective thermal conductivity of suspensions containing spherical particles increases with the volume fraction of the solid particles. It is also known that the thermal conductivity of suspensions increases with the ratio of the surface area to volume of the particle. Since the surface area to volume ratio is 1000 times larger for particles with a 10 nm diameter than for particles with a 10 mm diameter, a much more dramatic improvement in effective thermal conductivity is expected as a result of decreasing the particle size in a solution than can obtained by altering the particle shapes of large particles.
It is recognized that peptide nanotubes are natural candidates for performing the above and many other tasks in the field of nanotechnology.
However, currently available peptide nanotubes are composed of peptide building blocks, which are relatively long and as such are expensive and difficult to produce, or limited by heterogeneity of structures that are formed as bundles or networks rather than discrete nanoscale structures.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a peptide nanostructure, which is devoid of the above limitations.